Terry Bogard
---- 23 años ---- 25 años ---- 35 años ---- 24 años ---- 34 años }} |Lugar de nacimiento = Estados Unidos |Altura = 182 cm |Peso = 77 kg ---- 82 kg ---- 81 kg ---- 83 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = O |Familia/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard Andy Bogard Blue Mary Ukee |Trabajo/Ocupación = Ninguno (hace trabajos a tiempo parcial para arreglárselas) |Gustos = Los guantes de Jeff, jeans vintage, Ukee |Disgustos = Babosas |Hobbies = Jugar videojuegos, pesca de arrastre, pintar murales |Comida favorita = Comida rápida, sándwiches del clubhouse hechos por Rock |Fuerte en deportes = Basketball |Habilidad especial = Adivinar con precisión las mediciones corporales de una mujer sólo con echarle un vistazo, hacer 50 anotaciones triples seguidas |Odia = Cigarrillos |Música favorita = rock, heavy metal; country |Estilo de lucha = Artes marciales, técnicas Hakkyokuseiken de Qì}} es el protagonista principal de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga ''Fatal Fury. Ha aparecido en cada uno de los videojuegos de la saga Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters, y es uno de los personajes elegidos para simbolizar a la compañía SNK en los videojuegos crossover, merchandising y publicidades. Él es el hermano de Andy Bogard. Ambos fueron huérfanos adoptados por Jeff Bogard. A menudo se le conoce como Legendary Hungry Wolf ("Lobo Hambriento Legendario", de Garou Densetsu, que significa "Leyenda del Lobo Hambriento"). Tiene un mono mascota llamado Ukee (precisamente la mascota anterior de SNK antes de Terry). Tiene un don para anotar jugando al basketball, lo que explica la creación de su movimiento "Power Dunk". Su apodo oficial es The Legendary Wolf (伝説の狼, Densetsu no Ookami,Perfil de personaje oficial para KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"Perfil de personaje oficial para The King of Fighters XIISitio web oficial de The King of Fighters XIII lit. "Lobo Hambriento Legendario"; de Garou Densetsu, que significa "Leyenda del Lobo Hambriento") y South Town Hero (サウスタウンヒーロー, Sausutaunhīrō, lit. Héroe de South Town).Perfil de personaje oficial para KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" Desarrollo Parece encajar en muchos estereotipos japoneses sobre un personaje estadounidense en cuanto a la apariencia, personalidad y diálogos (su vocabulario en el videojuego se limita generalmente a coloquialismos estadounidenses, como "Okay!" y "Hey, c'mon, c'mon"). En 'Game Heroes Collection' de la revista Gamest en 1997, Terry fue votado como el octavo personaje favorito del personal.http://www.netlaputa.ne.jp/~dummy/gamest/magazine/gamest/v208.html En la encuesta de personajes del Volumen 8 de 1997 de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el decimoquinto personaje favorito con un total de 690 votos,Neo Geo Freak 1997-08, página web archivada, Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll results. obteniendo 270 votos de los fans masculinos y 420 votos de las fans femeninasNeo Geo Freak 1997-08, página web archivada, Number of votes from both genders, from Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll. En una encuesta realizada en 2005 por SNK Playmore USA, fue votado como el personaje favorito número uno de los fans con un total de 10.014 votos. Fue elegido como el segundo personaje favorito durante la época del videojuego Garou: Mark of the Wolves, con un comentarista diciendo que "Terry es el héroe eterno".Garou: Mark of the Wolves popularity poll from neogeo.freeplaytech.com En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el cuarto personaje favorito con un total de 2.479 votos. En Vigamus,Vigamus, página web oficial un museo de videojuegos patrocinado por el municipio de Roma, una ilustración especial enumera a Terry como la mascota de Neo Geo a principios de la década 1990.SNK Legends at Italian Museum of Videogames, Vigamus!, página archivada de versión original En la sección de de Falcoon dentro de la página web sobre el 40º aniversario de SNK, él afirma que tanto Terry como Mai son sus personajes favoritos de SNK.Falcoon's page from SNK 40th anniversary website. Trasfondo Fatal Fury Era Geese Howard Terry y Andy eran huérfanos que se criaron en las calles. Pronto fueron adoptados por Jeff Bogard y finalmente vivieron en South Town. Cuando Terry tenía 10 años, fue testigo de la muerte de su padre a manos de Geese Howard. Sabiendo que necesitaban más entrenamiento para enfrentar a Geese, los hermanos hicieron un juramento de pasar una década afinando sus artes marciales antes de tratar de vengar a su padre. A diferencia de su hermano Andy, que dejó South Town para entrenar en Japón, Terry eligió vagar en su país natal, combinando las habilidades aprendidas de su padre, del mentor de su padre, Tung Fu Rue y las habilidades adquiridas en las calles. Una década más tarde, el lider criminal Geese Howard organizó un torneo, apodado "The King of Fighters". Terry, Andy y el campeón de muay thai kickboxing Joe Higashi ingresarían con el propósito de hacer frente a Geese. La batalla que siguió eventualmente vería a Terry derrotando a Geese, y durante algún tiempo, se pensó que Geese pereció durante la batalla. El año siguiente vio al medio hermano de Geese, Wolfgang Krauser, tomar el control del torneo The King of Fighters, y traer a este torneo exclusivo de Southtown al escenario internacional. Las finales de este nuevo torneo volvería a ver Terry peleando contra el patrocinador y él finalmente derrota a Krauser. Durante este evento, se hizo amigo de muchos de los concursantes y se convirtió en un héroe de South town. Algún tiempo después se reveló que Ganso había sobrevivido a su encuentro contra Terry. Los Bogards y sus amigos se enteraron de las intenciones de Geese de recuperar los legendarios pergaminos de Jin, Terry lo desafió nuevamente y lo derrotó. Después, Geese huyó. Terry se enfrentó a Yamazaki, luego desafió a los hermanos Jin. De pie ahora como el vencedor, Terry una vez más fue el campeón. Sin embargo, Geese había escapado con los pergaminos en su poder. Durante el siguiente videojuego, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry logró pasar todo el camino a través del torneo hasta Geese para un conflicto final. Al final de la pelea, derribó a Geese desde el borde de Geese Tower, pero agarró la mano de Geese e intentó evitar que cayera. Pero esto no resultaría a ser así, cuando Geese golpeó apartando la mano de Terry, cayendo a plomo hacia lo que se cree fue su muerte definitiva. Algún tiempo después de su conflicto final, Terry encontró a un muchacho con el nombre de Rock Howard (hijo de Geese). Tomándolo bajo su ala, le enseñaría a luchar mientras viajaban juntos alrededor del mundo. Era Rock Howard Después de los eventos de la saga Real Bout Fatal Fury, la historia cambia a Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, que se crió en Second Southtown, reclamó la ciudad como suya y amenazó con arrojar al pueblo en el caos otra vez para que la gente pudiera "disfrutar de la vida" una vez más. Alrededor de 10 años después de los acontecimientos en la saga Real Bout Fatal Fury, el torneo "King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem" (organizado y patrocinado por Kain) se pondría en marcha, y Terry y Rock fueron invitados a participar en el torneo. En la secuencia final de Rock, Terry se acerca a las ruinas de una mansión y descubre que Rock es ahora el compañero de Kain, y sabe que debe confiar en la decisión de Rock sobre permanecer junto a Kain por un tiempo. Terry entonces sale de la vecindad, sabiendo que Rock finalmente ha dejado su guarida. Después de esto, se presume que Terry reanudó su vida de lobo solitario, dejando un futuro incierto por delante. No se sabe si la secuencia final de Rock es canon, sin embargo. En su propio secuencia final él vaga por Second Southtown pensando en lo que Kain le dijo acerca de la naturaleza de la humanidad. Él decide que la vida es "todo acerca del corazón" y que por eso Kain estaba equivocado. Algún tiempo después del torneo Maximum Mayhem, Terry es abordado en un día libre por Blue Mary en su motocicleta. Discutiendo sobre el paradero de Rock y los rumores que persisten en torno a él con respecto al ascenso de Second Southtown como ciudad estado, ella le ofrece un paseo hasta el Pao Pao Cafe, para comentar sobre el caso actual en el que está trabajando. En su blog de desarrollo para el videojuego KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino afirma que no sabe nada sobre la madre de Rock o el verdadero heredero del legado de Geese, pero sugiere que probablemente estaría en conflicto con Terry. The King of Fighters En la saga The King of Fighters, SNK utilizó la misma historia de trasfondo de Terry en los videojuegos Fatal Fury: King of Fighters y Fatal Fury 2, en que después de haber derrotado a Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser, recibió una invitación para entrar en un nuevo torneo de lucha en equipos llamado The King of Fighters '94. Desde entonces, Terry ha estado en muchas entregas como el capitán de Team Fatal Fury. Aunque los integrantes del equipo han cambiado a través de los años, Terry siempre ha estado presente, y es notable como uno de los pocos personajes que aparecen en cada videojuego de la saga The King of Fighters hasta el momento. Él también tiene una rivalidad con Ryo Sakazaki, característica que es sobre todo exclusiva para esta saga. Su posible muerte fue interpretada durante el videojuego The King of Fighters '99, donde se quedó en la base de NESTS. No entró en contacto con ninguno de sus amigos o seres queridos hasta un año después. En su tiempo de ausencia, Terry rastreó a los hombres de NESTS que estaban persiguiendo a Blue Mary. Decide ayudarla en su trabajo formando equipo con ella en los torneos de los videojuegos The King of Fighters 2000 y The King of Fighters 2001. Él organiza sus equipos con variados integrantes en los años siguientes, siendo el que solicita ayuda a Tizoc en los acontecimientos del videojuego The King of Fighters 2003 y a Duck King en el equipo para los acontecimientos del videojuego The King of Fighters XI. Para ponerse al día y reunir al legendario trío de South Town, se une a su hermano Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi una vez más en los acontecimientos del videojuego The King of Fighters XIII. Antes de su reunión, tuvo que soportar un largo viaje de regreso a la ciudad y se quedo dormido en la estación. Entonces llamó a Mary para que le llevara hasta Pao Pao Cafe, y arriba alegremente con más de 30 minutos de retraso. Su retraso y actitud habitual para cualquier torneo altera a Joe, sabiendo que él mismo y Andy tienen sus propias responsabilidades además del torneo. Aunque Terry no entiende por qué su amigo está molesto, él tiene un combate de practica con él en Pao Pao Cafe. Sabiendo que su fan Alice y además Geese estarán participando en el nuevo torneo, Terry se une para supervisar el progreso de la primera y para mantener un ojo sobre este último. Personalidad Terry Bogard es un hombre increíblemente carismático, alegre y amable con todo el mundo a su alrededor. No tiene mala voluntad con nadie que no sea Geese Howard, el asesino de su padre adoptivo. Su relación con Andy es la de respeto, reconociendo a su hermano menor como su rival más feroz. Él siente un sentido de parentesco con Blue Mary por su pérdida, y los dos desarrollaron una larga relación. Él trata a Rock Howard como su hijo, pero le permite elegir su propio camino en la vida. De manera burlona llama "Rookie" a Rock. También está muy bien informado de lo que acontece en las calles. Poderes *'Percepción': Puede sentir la presencia de personas cercanas. *'Ergokinesis': Terry tiene un increíble poder de la energía, que él utiliza al recolectar la energía qì de Gaia. **'Reunir qì': Puede reunir energía qì de Gaia, la madre tierra. **'Oleaje de poder': Puede disparar un proyectil de energía que viaja a través del suelo, o formar un golpe de explosión de área de efecto conocida como "Round Wave". ***'Géiser de poder': Al perforar el suelo, Terry puede hacer una versión más potente de "Power Wave", creando un géiser masivo de energía procedente de debajo del suelo. Puede convocar filas adicionales de géiseres con un solo puñetazo, golpear unas cuantas veces más para un extra cada uno, o mover su puño alrededor para crear más en un solo golpe. **'Ataques de energía': Puede usar energía qì para aumentar el daño de sus ataques normales. ***'Burn Knuckle/Quick Burn': Puede rodear su puño en energía para infligir un golpe feroz. ***'Crack Shoot': Puede rodear sus piernas en energía y utilizarla para un poderoso salto patada en arco de hacha. ***'Crear fuego': Puede crear fuego a través de una versión mejorada de su movimiento "Fire Kick". Habilidades *'Acrobacias': Es muy hábil con las acrobacias en su lucha, usando movimientos como "Crack Shot" y "Rising Tackle". *'Adaptabilidad': Debido a su entrenamiento en varias técnicas de lucha, puede adaptarse con cualquier adversario que enfrente. *'Resiliencia': Puede soportar mucho castigo al luchar contra adversarios brutos como Wolfgang Krauser y Grant. *'Supervivencia': Él vivió y creció en las calles de South Town y otras partes de Estados Unidos donde la supervivencia era una batalla cotidiana. Estilo de lucha Terry utiliza una mezcla de movimientos de boxeo, karate, kung-fu, kickboxing y lucha callejera para crear un estilo de lucha único, mezclado con las técnicas qì aprendidas de su maestro en Hakkyokuseiken, Tung Fu Rue. También había aprendido las artes marciales directamente de su padre adoptivo, Jeff Bogard. Otras fuentes afirman que su experiencia de pelea también se obtuvo de pelear en las calles durante años para perfeccionar técnicas apropiadas para él mismo, donde probó diferentes métodos de lucha a sus gustos. Es un luchador general, con un amplio conocimiento de muchas técnicas de artes marciales. Utiliza muchas variaciones de golpes, como ganchos y uppercuts y ademas también puede patear con facilidad. La mayoría de sus técnicas tienen una temática con la palabra "power" en sus nombres, a través de movimientos como "Power Wave", "Power Drive", "Power Shoot" y "Power Geyser". Dos de sus movimientos característicos, "Crack Shoot" y "Power Dunk", fueron inspirados en el amor de Terry por el baloncesto, en el que este último movimiento se mejoró en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV y fue renombrado el "Star Dunk Volcano". En los años posteriores, Terry también desarrolló una técnica que se enlaza con su temática del lobo, nombrada "Buster Wolf". También en algunos casos, crea una técnica que tiene el mismo esquema de botones que el movimiento "Deadly Rave" de Geese Howard (como un posible homenaje), conocido como "Rising Beat", que debutó por primera vez en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. También rinde homenaje al hijo de Geese, Rock Howard, al tener su propia versión de su versión más fuerte del movimiento "Shine Knuckle", "Rising Force" (que actúa como su movimiento HSDM/MAX2DM). Su estilo bien redondeado también se refleja en su estilo de juego, donde tiene ataques normales muy bien redondeados y es un personaje muy básico para jugar. Sin embargo, una desventaja notable es que sus movimientos especiales tienen todos mucha demora en su ejecución, forzándolo jugar un poco de manera cuidadosa cuando se trata de intentar infligir daños graves. Música * Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk) - Fatal Fury: King of Fighters (compartido con Andy yJoe) * Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes) - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters 2002 * Big Shot - Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters XI (sólo en la versión para plataformas, Terry debe ser el primer adversario). * Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity" - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando EX Terry hace equipo con EX Andy y EX Joe) * Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever) - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, The King of Fighters '97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters R-1, The King of Fighters R-2 * 11th Street - El tema regular de Terry en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Big Shot ~XL Ver.~ - Tema musical como personaje jefe siendo el adversario final de Geese en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Neapolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 * Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 * 176th Street - The King of Fighters '99 (remix de 11th Street en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition) * Terry 115 - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood * All OK! - The King of Fighters 2001 * Prolongation - The King of Fighters 2003 * Street Dancer - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la música está configurada como "Type B", solo en versiones para plataformas, también compartida con Andy y Joe) * Wild Street - The King of Fighters XIII * Departure from South Town - The King of Fighters XIV * Soy Sauce for Geese -KOF XIV ver.-''' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Geese) * '''Kuri Kinton Flavor (Chestnut Flavor) - The King of Fighters XIV (cuando se lo enfrenta en el escenario Transcontinental Railroad) * Sun Shine Glory - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * Atana Hikaru - Days of Memories * Moon Wolf (KM Cool Emotion Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax * Yoake no Legend (Legend of Dawn) - Tema de cierre para Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Image Songs * The Song of Fighters '95 - Image song compartida en The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack * Shooting☆Star - Image Song en Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack * Dance de Peace! - Image song compartida en Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters-'' Seiyūs * Satoshi Hashimoto - Desde su debut hasta ''The King of Fighters XIII, KOF Sky Stage, Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * Takashi Kond''ō'' - The King of Fighters XIV * Tony Carrol - Saga Maximum Impact (inglés) * Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (como Terry joven) * Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (doblaje en inglés) * Kazukiyo Nishikiori - Películas anime * Mark Hildreth - Películas anime (doblaje en inglés) * Takeshi Kusao - Dengeki Bunko drama CDs * Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters (película) (japonés) Actores de imagen real * Richard Beaupre - Comerciales de Fatal Fury Special para Neo Geo * Troy Beeson - Comerciales de Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * David Leitch - King of Fighters (película) Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK: Millenium Fight 2000 *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters 2003 - Usando su apariencia de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI - Usando su apariencia de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Usando su apariencia de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * Garou Densetsu Premium * CR The King of Fighters *Quiz King of Fighters *Xuan Dou Zhi Wang *The King of Fighters XIV *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - versión gender-bender *Fighting EX Layer - personaje DLC *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - personaje DLC *Rules of Survival - Evento Apariciones móviles *Garou Densetsu vs. Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (cuarto titulo) - personaje no disponible *Gungho Games - skin de personaje * The King of Fighters Mobile * The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 * The King of Fighters Volleyball * The King of Fighters Mahjong * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * SNK Dream Battle * SNK High School Collection * The Rhythm of Fighters * Metal Slug Defense (desbloqueable) * Brave Frontier * World Cross Saga * Crusaders Quest * Crash Fever * Bokuto Dragon Cameos *Art of Fighting 2 - Durante la secuencia final de Temjin *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - En el tercer escenario de Hokutomaru, con el atuendo clásico Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - Episodio 2 y episodio 4 *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares * Wild Wolf Véase también *Terry Bogard/Lista de movimientos *Terry Bogard/Galería *Terry Bogard/Multimedias *Terry Bogard/Frases Curiosidades * Un homenaje a Terry se puede encontrar en Shadow Hearts: Covenant, que fue desarrollado por Nautilus. El personaje Blanca (un lobo) puede participar en una misión secundaria llamada "The Wolf Bout". Uno de sus adversarios es un lobo llamado "Kelly", que lleva un sombrero rojo y blanco, parodiando muchos de los diálogos de Terry. * En algún momento durante 1997, Terry también fue la mascota de SNK para el equipo de baseball Orix Buffaloes. Llevaba una gorra azul con el logotipo del equipo en ella. * Según los desarrolladores del videojuego Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Terry viaja montando su motocicleta personal. La mayoría de las veces, Terry suele mencionarse pide aventones a camioneros, autobuses o trenes. Alternativamente, él también ha visto viajando caminando a pie. Ellos también en broma declararon que las razones detrás de su aumento de peso aparente se debió a las comidas de Rock. * Varias de las frases "Engrish" de Terry se han convertido en una plétora de memes para el fandom de SNK. *Several of Terry's "Engrish" quotes have become a plethora of memes to the SNK fandom. * El traje actual de Terry tiene la frase "Get in the Ring" escrita en su parte posterior, una referencia a la verdadera frase en pantalla vs. del videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers. La manga izquierda de su chaqueta tiene un logotipo que dice "91", que es una referencia al año oficial en que el videojuego Fatal Fury: King of Fighters original se estrenó. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Fatal Fury 2 Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Real Bout Fatal Fury Special The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest Garou: Mark of the Wolves Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 The King of Fighters 2003 SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos The King of Fighters '94 ReBout The King of Fighters XII SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Midnight Bliss) SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Makai Spell) SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Heaven Spell) Metal Slug Defense King of Fighters R-2 Galería Terry-ff.jpg|''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters'' Terry Bogard-ff2.jpg|''Fatal Fury 2'' Terry-ff3.jpg|''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' Terry Bogard (Mark Of The Wolves).jpg|''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' Terry-2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' Terry-KOF XIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' Terry-KOF 2006.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2006'' Terry another.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2, diseño alternativo. Terry-KOF XIV.png|The King of Fighters XIV'', render Referencias en:Terry Bogard Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Nacidos en marzo Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos